


And in Technicolor!

by Butterfly



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has a very vivid dream about kissing Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in Technicolor!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [kradam_kiss](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/90036.html) and prompted by [jerakeen](http://jerakeen.livejournal.com/).

It started on stage.

Kris was alone, just his guitar and a spotlight. He couldn't see the audience, but he could hear them. There wasn't a microphone or any cords, but when he strummed a chord, the sound echoed out to fill the room. He was writing a song-

Except then the guitar was gone but Adam was standing there, just as close as Kris had been holding the guitar. Kris knew what Adam's body felt like, from dozens of hugs, but Adam was even bigger here than he usually was, completely surrounding Kris in every way.

"You need to look," Adam said, but his mouth didn't move.

Kris leaned forward and his lips were so close to Adam's, but they couldn't seem to close the distance and he heard someone laughing. He heard - Katy?

And then he was in his bedroom. His old one, back from his parents' house in Arkansas, and Katy was lying down on the bed with him, staring down at her homework while chewing on a pencil. But it wasn't the right Katy, it wasn't Katy-from-ten-years-ago. It was Katy dressed like she'd been when she'd signed the divorce papers, with her sharp heels and sleek black skirt.

"Or maybe you need to listen," she said, and it sounded like a million arguments. "You never listen."

"But I don't even like math," Kris said and Katy huffed at him, annoyed, rolling over onto her back.

"You always say that," she said. "Math is _important_ , Kristopher. How are you going to be a business major without it?"

Kris stumbled to his feet and headed for the door, opening it and-

And he was back on the stage. He was in the dark and the spotlight was on Adam, who was holding a yellow rose.

"Yellow for friendship?" Kris asked. And the rose quivered as Kris walked forward, pinking at the tips of the petals and all the way down, then the pink darkening until it was a vibrant, bold red.

Adam twirled it between his fingers and offered it to Kris.

Kris took it and tilted his head up and it was like they'd kissed a thousand times before, Adam's mouth fitting against his perfectly. Yes, this was how Adam's mouth would feel, tender but strong. And his tongue pushed against Kris's lips and Kris opened up eagerly and the rose fell to the stage and even though he wasn't looking - being kissed took up much far too much attention - he was somehow aware that it was bouncing and when it stopped-

Kris opened his eyes.

" _Oh_ ," he said, staring up at the ceiling of Adam's guest room. He wasn't sure what he could blame that dream on. He licked his lips - it was almost like he could still taste Adam there. Kris had the occasional memorable dream but they were generally about... things like plane crashes. Not kissing. Especially not kissing Adam.

Not that there was anything wrong with kissing Adam. Except that he hadn't. Not even once.

So it was weird for him to dream about it. Maybe it was just because this was the first time since Idol that they'd been under the same roof for more than two days running. He'd had the... occasional daydream about Adam when they'd been living together. Not anything serious, just... a random thought or two. But those hadn't been _dream_ dreams.

Maybe this was a sign that he needed to stop crashing at Adam's. Just because he didn't feel like picking up a new place in L.A. yet was no reason to abuse Adam's hospitality.

When he went out to the kitchen, Adam wasn't up yet. Kris made himself cereal and kept a close watch on the door. Despite that, he still found himself tensing up when Adam wandered in, scratching at his stomach, shirt riding up. Could Adam tell that Kris had dreamed about kissing him?

And when had Adam's arms gotten so toned, anyway? The sleeveless tank that he was wearing showed off an impressive set of muscles that Kris had not been entirely aware that Adam had possessed.

"Morning," Adam said, slipping into a chair opposite Kris's.

"Do you think I should move out?" Kris asked.

"What? No," Adam said. "What?"

"I just... I don't want to impose," Kris said, weakly.

"You're not imposing," Adam said, his brow wrinkling up at he stared at Kris. "Did I- why would you think you were _imposing_?"

"Oh, you know," Kris said.

"I really don't," Adam said and, well, he was definitely awake now. He reached across the table and put his hand over Kris's.

Kris flinched, flailed, and almost fell off his chair.

When he managed to pull himself together again, Adam was staring at him, mouth open.

It made Kris think of kissing him.

"What the fuck, Kris," Adam said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking mad and, yeah, a little hurt. "What's all this about?"

"I just-"

"Yeah?" Adam stared at him.

"Um, I just..." Kris stood up and walked toward the window, glancing out at the lawn of gated green that Adam was paying to have.

"What?" Adam asked, and Kris startled when he realized that Adam was standing right behind him. He twisted around, bumping his hip against the counter, hard enough to make himself yelp. Adam put his arms on either side of Kris's body, penning him against the counter. It would have been intimidating if it hadn't been _Adam_ and Kris was only vaguely surprised to realize that it was kinda hot.

He swallowed, hard, trying to keep his eyes away from Adam's mouth. Or his eyes. Or his face in general, really.

"Seriously, what's changed from yesterday?" Adam asked.

And there was only one answer to that. Kris screwed up his courage, took a breath, and looked at Adam. He just seemed so... so completely confused. And Kris couldn't blame him.

"I had a dream," Kris said and he reached up to cup Adam's cheek. Adam's lips parted - maybe in surprise or to ask a question, but Kris didn't want to find out. He lifted himself up on his toes and pressed his mouth against Adam's.

It was- it was more awkward than the dream, and Adam was frozen and silent and Kris was-

This was why he'd wanted to leave, because he'd _known_ that this would screw everything up.

Kris broke the kiss, started to pull away, but then Adam's head dipped and one of his hands was at Kris's back, pushing him back up, and they were kissing again.

No, they were kissing for the first time. This was a real kiss, a little too wet and still a little off-balance, but it was Adam and it was... it was amazing. Kris let out a soft sigh when Adam let him go, dropping back onto his heels with a thump.

" _That's_ what freaked you out?" Adam asked and, with Adam looking at him like that, with the world in his eyes, it was hard for Kris to imagine why he'd been so worried. "You can do that to me whenever you want."

And so Kris did.

  
_~the end~_   


  



End file.
